Edmund and Lily
by Falling Like Rain
Summary: Edmund met a girl when he was king. A human like him. Like every good story, the two fell in love. But they didn't live happily ever after. No, there are many dragons to slay, many battles to be fought, and many tears to be shed before we can say that.


**Before you read, I wanted to say that this is the first chapter of a **_**very**_** long fan-fiction. I think that it's going to be good, but I'm not certain. So after you read this chapter, **_**please **_**review. Even if it's just to say that you've read a chapter and it wasn't terrible, I'd be so thankful. Now, this chapter will be boring, but what can you expect so soon? It will get exciting later, though, so if you like my writing, please stay to find out what happens next.**

**I only got to give you two genres for this story, so I chose Romance and Adventure. There are more than just those two. There's Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor too.**

**This story is Edmund loving an OC and I'll try my best to make her _not _a Marry Sue. Please tell me if she starts to act like one.**

**I'm not C.S. Lewis, Andrew Adamson, and I don't own Narnia, England, or their people. That stand for every chapter and every Narnia fan-fiction I write.**

* * *

><p>Edmund Pevensie stood in front of a full length mirror in his bed chambers. His tunic was the color of a soft grey, trimmed and embroidered with silver. The child smiled at himself and spun in a slow circle, letting his light grey cape flow behind him. His boots were a dark color, assumed to be black, and he was ignoring the fact that he was wearing tights the best he could. He stared at his head and tried to imagine a beautiful crown resting on his dark hair.<p>

Edmund smiled again, this time showing his teeth. _I'm going to be a king_, he thought. With that came excitement, notice the smile, but also came dread. Notice the smile falling. A huge weight settled in the pit of Edmund's stomach and started to expand. Edmund began searching himself for anything he could fix. Was his hair pressed down enough? Were his sleeves too small? Did his tights look _that_ ridiculous? Did –

He found it. His collar was too tight.

Edmund reached up to pull it down and realized that it wasn't his collar, but the pin that held the cape draped over his shoulders that was pulling at his neck. He started to unfasten the rather large golden weight when he heard a voice to his far left.

"Leave it as it is, Edmund."

Having not heard the great lion enter, and being caught in an act of somewhat destroying his outfit, the young boy yelped and fell back into a chair that was behind him and a little to his right. He let out a breath as he landed but drew it back in quickly as his chair slowly started to tip backwards. His heart leaped three feet higher and he grasped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It's a rocking chair, Edmund." The lion's soft chuckle made Edmund's eyes shrink back to the normal size of a twelve year old, and he quickly let his feet back on the soft carpet.

"Well, I-I know, I just wasn't-expecting-"

The chuckle grew into a low laugh and Edmund blushed at his poor cover-up. "Are you ready, Edmund?"

If that didn't stop Edmund's heart for a second, nothing else would. "Are you sure, Aslan? That-that this is supposed to happen?"

The lion smiled. "Yes, Edmund. Now come," The lion turned to the open door way, but tilted his head back to see Edmund. "Unless you want to brush through your hair once more. I would recommend it."

Edmund raced to the mirror, but everything besides his cape's clasp looked and felt fine. His hair was _perfect!_ _Tease_, he thought as he double checked his hair. He turned and straightened as he walked toward Aslan and pushed his left hand into the lion's soft mane. They exited the young boy's chambers and entered the hall.

A few turns later they ran into Peter who was standing outside of his own bedroom door. When Peter turned and saw them, he flushed and looked down at his also dark boots, knowing what was coming. Edmund grinned, seeing the opportunity too, and let out a low whistle. "Never thought I'd see _my_ brother in yellow tights."

Peter's flush deepened, but he raised his head and eyed Edmund's own outfit. "Shut it, Ed. Actually," he let out a smirk. "Yours aren't that bad either. And wait 'till I tell your friends back home that I caught you wearing a skirt."

Then it was Edmund's turn to flush and bare his teeth. "It's not a skirt, Peter! You know that very well!"

"Just like you know that you're wearing tights just like me!"

"Yes, but mine aren't _yellow_!"

"I-"

"Enough, children," Aslan smiled. "You both are wearing the acquired outfits for this ceremony, I should think that is obvious. Your sisters are waiting at the entrance to the throne room."

Peter walked to Aslan's left and shot a half glare-half smirk toward Edmund. The younger brother replied with a quick darting of his tongue, like a snake. As Aslan began to walk, the two boys followed him. It was a long walk down the hall, with both Pevensies feeling they were about to die of nervousness.

Edmund was absent-mindedly tying knots in Aslan's fur with his hand and chewing his bottom lip until Peter was afraid it would bleed. "Ed," His own voice raised the mixed emotions in his stomach. Edmund looked up to see Peter smiling as reassuringly as he could. "It'll be fine. I have no idea why we're nervous!"

Aslan chuckled from between the two boys. _Does this lion ever stop laughing,_ Edmund thought when he looked down. "You_ are_ right, Peter. There is nothing to be afraid of in becoming kings of Narnia. If you rule justly and wisely, your people will follow you. And I have confidence that you will. Do you think that I would make a king of someone un-worthy of the position?"

"No, Aslan." The boy's identical responses were immediate.

They were at the top of the stairs now, and Edmund took a deep breath, slightly comforted by Aslan's and Peter's words. He followed Aslan down the steps, his shoulders pulled back and his head held high. As they reached the floor once more, they heard the soft rush of satin shoes. Lucy soon rushed up, nearly knocking Peter over with a huge hug.

Her hair had been fashioned into many large banana curls and her dress looked as if it was made for her. _Well, it was, actually, _Edmund smirked to himself. It was a light blue dress, but from three feet away, it looked almost perfectly white. Little pearls were sewn all over it, instead of embroidery. A red cape was neatly positioned over her shoulders and she looked like a perfect princess.

"Peter, Peter! I'm going to be a _queen_!" The squeak in her voice made Peter laugh, and bend down to kiss her dark hair.

"Yes, Lu. Yes, you are." He smiled his biggest 'I'm an adoring big brother' smile. "But not the _only _one," Peter added as he looked up and saw Susan standing before him, her hands clasped neatly before her. "You look beautiful, Susan. You should wear blue more often."

Susan was wearing a grey-blue dress with golden buttons down to her waist, just for decoration. There was a gold design lightly patterning the fabric from her neck line to her feet. The sleeves were a darker blue, more smoky than grey. Her cape was even darker. A smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you, Peter. I compliment you in return." She studied his golden cape and deep blue tunic.

When Edmund thought Peter was getting upset with the very detailed inspection from Susan, he thought it was a good opportunity to step in. "No need to talk so fancy _yet,_ Susan. You still have to wait to become queen. And even then, I think simple English will do."

She looked from Peter to Edmund, and, amused by his teasing, found something to embarrass the boy about. It started with a loud and obvious gasp. "Edmund, is that really? I mean – oh, no, it couldn't be."

She turned away as if to drop the subject, but he, forgetting that Susan was the second-best liar in the family –Edmund being first, of course, needed to make sure his outfit was perfect. "What?"

_That _was her opportunity. "Did you _really let_ the maids _brush _your hair?"

Edmund flushed. _My hair. Of _course_ it's my hair!_ "It's my coronation, Susan. Why not look clean and neat?"

He ignored Peter and Lucy's snickers in the background and concentrated on Susan. "Well, Ed, you know. It just caught my attention and-"

"Children," All four children jumped when they heard Aslan's voice. They had nearly forgotten he was there. "It is almost time for the doors to open. Get into your places."

As the lion said that, he stepped to the center of the doors, and looked to the children expectedly. They all rushed to their places, Peter to Aslan's left with Edmund next to him, and Susan to Aslan's right with Lucy beside her.

With a single nod from Aslan, the great doors opened, revealing hundreds of Narnians. As soon as the children and the lion took their first steps, trumpets were sounded, loud and joyous. The Narnians all looked to them, the children who would soon be ruling their lands. The children who had saved them from the White Witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review and tell me what you think. If you notice <strong>_**anything **_**wrong, even a missing letter or switch to past-tense, please tell me. And if you liked this chapter, please add this to your Story Alert.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Falling Like Rain**


End file.
